


Ten Song Drabble Challenge

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Merlin (TV), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Ten Song Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just thought this challenge was really cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Song Drabble Challenge

1) Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips

~

      " I wish you didn't have to go..." Percy murmured, feeling Annabeth's warmth next to him as he gently took a piece of her hair between his fingers. He inhaled deeply, capturing her scent before she left for the school year.

      " Hey," She said with a small smile," It's only 'til next year." She tried to make it better. He brought her closer to him and nuzzled his face into Annabeth's neck.

      " Let's just stay her for a little while," Percy mumbled, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She put her hand in his hair and promised him she'd see him again soon.

      " I love you."

2) Yellow - Coldplay

~

      Castiel came through the door, dragging his shoes on the threshold of the hotel entrance. Without a word, Dean stood up from the desk and glided over to him. He enveloped Cas in a hug, trying to give him some sort of energy or warmth through his body to the new human's. Castiel buried his face into Dean's shoulder and converted half of his body weight onto Dean. Castiel felt the weight of human necessities pulling him down, and Dean could tell as well. Castiel had gotten thinner, despite having to eat. His eyes were darker, despite having to sleep.

      " It's true," Dean murmured, sway Castiel gently.

      " What is, Dean?"

      " That I love you..."

3) Glory and Gore - Lorde

~

      Sam was ready, his soul no longer holding him back. Samuel looked at him, looking for permission to charge. Sam grinned, his eyes and body gesture full of lust and something that was not, in fact, Sam. Sam nodded, pulling out his machete. With a growl, Sam charged into the group of fighting vampires. He slashed, slicing off a head, without even flinching. Dark and full of indifferences his strikes were. He felt something coming up behind him, and he turned lopping off the vampires head before it had time to think.  _Indifferent._

4) Oceans - Coldplay

~

      "Jace?" Jace turned his head down to look at Clary.

      " Hm?"

      " Do you think we can... Go back? To anything we had before? Or... Is it different now..." She asked, referencing to everything. Jace let out a small, love-filled laugh, smiling softly down at her.

      " Nothing will be the same, Clary." His answer made her look down at her cold, pale hands. His hand, she suddenly saw, was reaching over for hers. Her eyes widened and her pace quickened. She was sure he could hear it. Never-the-less, she took his hand and laced their fingers together.

      Little did she know, his heart was beating, too. It _was_ different now.

      " Clary?"

      " Yeah?"

      " Just because it's not the same doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

5) Roll Away Your Stone - Mumford and Sons

~

      " Ready?" Arthur asked, grinning. He looked over at Gwen, who was stroking her horses mane gently. She smiled over at him, admiring his features. She nodded.

      " Absolutely," Gwen answered, adjusting her saddle position.

      " Go!" He cued them. They kicked the sides of their horses, not hard, and took off down the field. Gwen leaned forward slightly, feeling the wind. It wasn't cold, or hot. Fall, the wind felt like Autumn. They could feel the energy of love moving between them through the small distance of the horses. Arthur looked over at her lovingly, taking in  her smile, hearing her laugh, and seeing her hair flow behind her. And he loved her.

6) Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons

~

      " Dean, why don't we talk about Mom? Or why Dad's always gone?" A 8 year old Sam asked. Dean's heart sped up and he stopped immediately.

      " Because."

      " That's not a reason," Sam laughed at what Dean usually said jokingly. Little did he know that Dean couldn't, wouldn't, telling.

      " I can't tell you, Sammy," Dean avoided. Sam tilted his little head in confusion.

      " Why not?" Sam asked. Dean turned toward him.

      " I just can't," Dean answered, trying to make it sound final. " Just... Drop it, k Sam?" Sam's face fell, and he nodded, turning away. Dean went to bed wishing he _could_ tell Sam. Anyone.

7) World of Sacrifice - Black Veil Brides

~

      Percy rushed into battle, his head turning and Searching for any sign of Annabeth. A monster charged toward him, and he stabbed it in the chest with Riptide.

      " Annabeth?!" He yelled out, his voice barely louder than the sounds of fighting and death.

      " Percy?" He heard distantly. He knew in his heart where it came from. He whipped around and began slicing and cutting his way through the monsters and evil demigods. He cut a long, deep gash into a gorgons chest, and it fell to the ground. Then, Percy saw her; Annabeth's dirty, torn shirt and her hair flying around as she hit and cut the monsters with her dagger. He ran to her and killed the monster behind her, and turned, so they were fighting back to back. He looked to her, and she to him, and they shared the determination in their eyes.

8) Try - Colbie Caillat

~

      She always seemed so full of confidence, Simon thought. Wrong. He was always wrong, he thought, as well. He was wrong when she showed up at his door at 2 in the morning. Isabelle's eyes were red, and she looked limp as she stood in front of him. He immediately opened his arms for her, and she threw herself into him. He felt his shirt dampen, and he pulled her through the doorway. He shut the door with his foot and pulled her closer into him, and she tightened her grip around his waist, shaking. He'[d never seen her that way, but he was determined to make her feel better. So he stood there in front of the door, holding her until she fell asleep.

9) I'm Not Calling You A Liar - Florence + The Machine

~

      " You're lying to me," Clary said, folding her arms together and glaring at Jace. He, almost _nervously_ , folded his hands together.

      " What makes you think that?" Jace covered up well. Although Clary could see that he, in fact, _was_ lying.

      " I can _tell_ , Jace. I can tell because I love you and you're lying," Clary told him, a little smile, pulling the corners of her mouth.

      " Fine," Jace gave it.

      " Knew it." Jace pulled her over and brought their lips together.

10) Fix You - Coldplay

~

      " I'm here, I'm here, it's okay," Clary murmured over and over again, holding Jace against her. His breaths were becoming shorter as he reached across himself for her hand. She found his and grasped it tightly.

      " Heal... Healing rune..." Jace struggled out, pain obvious in his voice. Clary nodded vigorously, three tears falling from her eyes. Her hand fumbled in her jacket pocket, but she pulled out her stele. With shaky hands, she pulled up the sleeve of Jace's shirt and drew the  _iratze._ It glowed, then faded. Jace's breaths weren't even, and his vision was blurring. Clary held back a sob as she held him.

      " No..." She buried her face in his shirt for a long time.

      " What are you crying for..." She heard after a long time.

      " Oh my god, I love you, Jace..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kind of changed it, but I couldn't just use ONE ship... Hope they were okay... I know some of the endings sucked, but hey, I only had like 3-4 minutes.


End file.
